wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Oko proroka/I
Było święto Trzech Królów. Ojciec mój ubrał się od święta, przywdział kopieniak podbity lisami, bo mróz był mocny, a nim się jeszcze matka zebrała, aby z nim pójść do kościoła, wziął z półki kredę święconą, wyszedł z izby na dwór i nad drzwiami kowanymi, na ocapie, wypisał ciężką ręką, bardzo dużymi a nie bardzo foremnymi litery: K+M+H Owoż ten tu wypisany rok Zbawienia Pańskiego 1614 to jest najdawniejszy czas żywota mego, jaki zapamiętam. A miałem tego czasu rok szósty. Jako zaś potem się działo i co ze mną było i z rodzicami, i co Bóg dawał złego i dobrego, to mi to już tak w pamięci się chowa, jakoby w zamczystej skrzyni, gdzie wszystko bezpiecznie leży, że kiedy i po mnogich leciech odewrzesz, wszystko znajdziesz, jako było. Jeno że to wszystko było jeszcze jakoby w samym oku, a nie w rozumie; aż dopiero, kiedy rozum z laty przyszedł, to zaczął czytać w pamięci jak w księdze, co już dawno drukowana była, nimeś ty czytać się nauczył. Ta wieś, gdzie moi rodzice żyli i gdziem ja się rodził, nazywa się Podborze, a leży przy samym trakcie głównym, który wiedzie w rozmaite dalekie strony i kraje Bożego świata, boś nim jechał i do Węgier na Sambor, i do Wołoszy na Stryj, i do Krakowa na Felsztyn i Przemyśl, a także do Lwowa i dalej, na Ukrainę albo do Turek nawet. Pisze się ta wieś na Ziemię Przemyską, a na ekonomię samborską; należy do królewszczyzny i nie ma dziedzica, a siedział w niej za moich najmłodszych lat podstarości a raczej wiernik tylko pana wojewody Jerzego Mniszcha, a podstarościm, to go tylko zwano, bo tak chciał i kazał, wydając się z pychy za zacniejszą osobę, niżeli był po prawdzie. Ojciec mój nie był poddanym chłopem, bo siedział na sołtystwie. Ale i sołtysem też nie był takim, jako bywają inni, bo ani ludzi nie sądził, ani czynszów i danin królewskich nie wybierał, ani na wojnę nie chadzał i pachołka w pole nie stawiał. Ale grunt ojca mojego, półtora łana niespełna, to było kiedyś sołtystwo dawniejszymi czasy, a teraz już tylko wolnictwo, a ojciec wziął te grunta w macierzystym spadku i miał wolność na nich, tak jakby był szlachcicem, tylko do ekonomii samborskiej płacił czynszu i żyrowszczyzny 20 złotych, a to na św. Marcin i na św. Wojciech po równej połowie. Gdyby bezpieczno siedział na tym wolnictwie, byłoby mu dobrze, bo chleba ono dać mogło dostatek — ale cóż, kiedy mu przeczono prawa posesji i ruszyć go z niego chciano koniecznie, jako się o tym poźniej powie. Gospodarstwem na roli to się mój ojciec nie bardzo parał, jeno matka, jako że go mało było w domu, bo był dostatkowym furmanem i kupieckim rozwoźnikiem, i co roku przez kilka miesięcy był w drodze. Wyuczył się wprawdzie mój ojciec ciesielskiego rzemiosła, ale że ciesielka nie dawała mu dosyć zarobku, a do furmaństwa go bardzo ciągnęło, tedy ciesielkę cale był zarzucił. Już dziad mój był furmanem solnym, jako to zowią u nas prasołem; bo tu wszędy około w samborskiej i drohobyckej krainie żupa na żupie: i w Starej Soli, i w Lacku, i w Drohobyczu, i w Truskawcu, Modryczu, Stebniku i w Kotowie, a zewsząd kwotnicy wysyłają beczkami sól na końce świata, aż do Kijowa, na daleką Ukrainę, hen aż po Dzikie Pola, bo chleba zbytek, ale soli nic, choćby na zaprószenie oka. Furmańskie rzemiosło przeszło tak z dziadka na mego ojca, tylko że ojciec nie woził już soli, ale wziąwszy nieco grosza po dziadku, zabrał się do furmanki kupieckiej. To był sowity zarobek, ale ciężki; rzemiosło zyskowne, ale niebezpieczne, a czasem i bardzo stratne, jeśli tego nieszczęście chciało. Boś jechał jak na wojnę i chyba to Bóg miłosierny wiedział, kiedy wrócisz i czy żyw i cały wrócisz, i w jakiej fortunie na swoim domowym progu staniesz. Wyjechać możesz pięknym kowanym wozem w cztery konie, opasany pełnym trzosem, a powrócić pieszo i boso, o proszonym chlebie, z gołym jeno biczyskiem w ręku za cały dorobek i rad tylko, żeś głowę przyniósł. Wszędy drogi niebezpieczne, wszędy siła opryszków i hultajów, łakomych na grosz kupiecki i bogaty towar; już jak do Wołoszy czy do Węgier z towarem jedziesz lub stamtąd wracasz, strachu i biedy najesz się często do syta, a cóż rzec wtedy, kiedy droga wiedzie aż do Turek, w pogańskie strony, szlakiem tatarskim? Owoż wiedzieć macie, że ojciec mój właśnie aż do Turek furmanił, a tak tedy w samą paszczę zbójecką. Miał ojciec mój u Ormian lwowskich wielką łaskę i zachowanie, bo był wierny, trzeźwy i śmiałego serca, a Ormianie wielkie handle prowadzą z tureckimi krajami, wywożą tam moc złota i kosztownego towaru, a stamtąd do Polski wracają z jeszcze większymi skarbami w bławatach, złotogłowiach, korzeniach zamorskich, a nierzadko i w perłach, koralach i kamieniach takich drogich, że i korona królewska by się .ich nie powstydziła, a za jeden taki kamyk i pańskie dziedzictwo kupić można. Dwa razy mój ojciec był aż w Stambule samym, stolicy Turków, gdzie sam ich cesarz czyli sułtan siedzi, oba razy szczęśliwie i z dużym zarobkiem wrócił, ale zarzekał się, że już trzeci raz nie pojedzie. Tymczasem pojechał, bo musiał, a to przez to właśnie sołtystwo, z którego niecnotliwi ludzie wyścigać go chcieli. Ojciec był prawowitym posesorem tego wolnictwa, bo było dziedziczne, ale że nie po męskiej głowie poszło na ojca, jeno po białogłowskiej, więc ów nasz podstarości podborecki, o którym już wspomniałem, p. Bałczyński, koniecznie je chciał ojcu wydrzeć, jeśli się nie okupi. Na zamku ojca nigdy o to nie turbowano, byle czynsz w ekonomii samborskiej zapłacił, a sam pan wojewoda Mniszech jeszcze nieboszczykowi dziadkowi mawiał, jako może być cale bezpieczny o swoje posiadanie. Ale od czasu, kiedy pan wojewoda wydał córkę swoją za owego cara moskiewskiego Dymitra, co z państw swoich gołe życie unosząc o Sambor się był oparł, i wraz z .nim do Moskwy z wojskami się wyprawił, aby go na carskim tronie osadzić, już na zamku inne rządy nastały. Po roku 1611 nastał p. starosta Daniłłowicz, a jakoś w cztery lata znowu p. Samuel Koniecpolski — i od tego czasu p. Bałczyński coraz to ostrzej naścigał, ojca mojego nękał; rumacją groził, tak że ojciec i prosić się i opłacać musiał, a tylko pomocy Bożej i ludzkiej czekał. Zdało się też, że mu ta pomoc przyszła, i to potężna, bo owo kiedy Król Jegomość, panujący wtedy szczęśliwie w Polsce Zygmunt, w roku 1621 do Lwowa za wojskiem jechał, ojcu memu, że miał wóz duży dostatkowy i cztery konie rosłe i mocne, kazano z zamku stawić się w Gródku do podwód królewskich za opuszczeniem czynszu. Z niemałym strachem ojciec jechał, bo to był czas wielkiego ciągnienia na wojnę turecką, bał się tedy bardzo, aby go z chudobą gdzieś aż do obozu nie wleczono albo do wiezienia armat ze Lwowa nie wzięto. Ale kiedy musiał, tedy acz z płaczem pojechał. Tak się zdarzyło, że na bardzo złej drodze po wielkich dżdżach jesiennych, bo to było jakoś pod dobrą jesień, kolasa królewska za wsią Zalesie, niedaleko Janowa, ugrzęzła w trzęsawisku. Woźnica królewski siłą mocą chciał się wydobyć, śmignął batem zanadto; konne ogniste jako lwy, a było ich sześć w zaprzęgu, kiedy się nie zepną i nie wyskoczą jak szalone, tak owo jednej chwili zrobił się z tego wszystkiego jakoby tylko jeden kłąb poplątany i okrutna trzaskająca wierzganina, że aż woda z trzęsawiska bryznęła do góry jakby z sikawek; forysi pospadali z siodeł, lejce się porwały, orczyki potrzaskały, rzemienie poplątały, że ani weź, ani przystąp. Kolasa królewska bardzo się przechyliła; tylko patrzeć, kiedy się cale wywróci; sam Król Jegomość na szwankowanie zdrowia narażon. Było przy królu dużo ludzi. dworzan, dragonii, szlachty, a wszystko to konno jechało; jak się tedy zwali gęstą kupą na ratunek, to jeszcze gorzej, bo ten chwyta za to, ten za owo, ten szarpie tędy, ten owędy, ten sobie krzyczy, a ten sobie — owo hałas, trzask, zamieszanie, że chyba siekierą się przerąbiesz do kolasy. Tak się zdarzyło, że wozy dworskie, co szły przed królem, odsadziły się były daleko naprzód, a z wozów skarbnych, co jechały z tyłu, ojcowski był najbliższy. Przybieżał tedy ojciec mój już z samej ciekawości; widzi, jako jeden z dragonów, co pozsiadali z koni, aby zaprzęg znowu przywrócić do ładu, padł jak nieżywy od kopyta, a drugi nieboraczek pod kołami jeno dysze; nie namyślając się zatem długo, zuchwałym sercem skacze ojciec między konie, podsadza się pod cug dyszlowy i nożem wielkim krakowskim, co go także tulichem zowią, rzeze postronki i rzemienie. Ledwo się z życiem wybiegał i bez szwanku ojciec mój z tej niebezpiecznej roboty — ale teraz to już z łatwością rozplątano konie. Kolasa została w miejscu, a konie, zhukane i znarowione, a który i skaleczony, rzuciły się strzałą w pole. Wysadził się naprzód ku wozom skarbnym jeden starszy dworzanin i woła: — Masz tam który dobre konie? Ojciec mój podbiegł do swojego woza i mówi: — Mam, panie. — Dawaj sam, a duchem! Ojciec w mig wyprzągł swoje konie i kazano mu je założyć do kolasy królewskiej. Mówił potem ojciec matce, jako go strach wielki ogarnął, kiedy pomyślał, że a nuż nie wywlecze kolasy królewskiej z trzęsawiska, a tak i wstyd, a może i co gorszego go spotka. Polecił się tylko Najśw. Pannie i św. Jerzemu, co jest niebieskim patronem furmanów, popatrzył tak miłosiernie na swoje szkapy, jakżeby je prosił, aby go w tym ciężkim terminie nie opuszczały, a potem biorąc się cały jakby w kupę, nie bacząc już na nic, ani nawet na majestat królewski, jak nie trzaśnie z bicza, jak nie huknie z całej mocy: „Au! Aju! Aju! Hyj!!!”, a konie, jakżeby zrozumiały, że tu idzie o dobrego pana i o własny ich honor, jak się nie wypną gdyby pałąki, jak się nie wysadzą całe garbate, jak nie szarpną z miejsca — i oto kolasa królewska już na twardej drodze i jeno wio! dalej! Tak podwiózł ojciec króla do Janowa,. a niedaleko już było do tej stacji, i tu dwór cały zatrzymał się. Kiedy ojciec koniska udręczone wyprzągł, aby wracać po swój wóz, co został w tyle na drodze, każą mu do króla. Stanął ojciec truchlejący przed majestatem pańskim po raz pierwszy w życiu, a i po raz ostatni, a oczu nawet podnieść się nie ważył na oblicze królewskie. Mówi król Zygmunt: — A jako się zowiesz? — Marek Bystry, Miłościwy Królu! — Wierę, Bystry — król na to — boś też i chłop bystry, A skąd ty? — Z Podborza, z ekonomii samborskiej, Miłościwy Panie. — Tedy z Rusi, a mówisz dobrze po polsku. — Bom ja jest Polak i łaciński. A trzeba wam wiedzieć, że wśród Rusi samborskiej jest dużo osad jakoby mazurskich, to w całych osobnych gromadach, to z Rusią pomieszanych: Powtórnia, Powodowa, Strzałkowice, Biskowice, Radłowice i tak dalej, które to osady, jako ludzie opowiadają, jeszcze ongi dawnymi laty stara królowa, co się Bona zwała, pono znad Wisły tu na Ruś sprowadziła po wielkim powietrzu, kiedy Ruś miejscami całkiem wymarła; to i ojciec mój z takiej osady pochodził. — Masz tobie, Bystry; jedźże z Bogiem — rzecze dalej król i rzuca ojcu do czapki czerwony złoty z swoim wizerunkiem. Łaskawość Króla Jegomości dodała ojcu serca; powiadał potem, że mu się tej chwili przypomniało owo mądre przysłowie: «Chwytaj okazją z przodu, bo z tyłu łysa». Jak tedy stał, tak pada plackiem pod stopy króla, wołając: — Najmiłościwszy Królu! Błagam ja pokornie miłosierdzia Waszego, biedny pachołek! Król wstać mu kazał i pytał, czego by chciał? Ojciec jednakowoż nie wstał; tylko w klęczki się podniósł i tak klęczący suplikować zaczął o konfirmacją na sołtystwo, którego mu źli ludzie przeczą, a w żebraka obrócić by go radzi. Król słuchał chwilę cierpliwie, a potem, wskazując na jednego z dworzan swoich, rzekł: — Opowiedz to temu. — I uśmiechając się dodał: — Słyszcie, Solski! Miejcie tam na baczeniu, co za sprawę ma ten człowiek, bo to przecież jest nasz furman królewski, auriga regius. Stanąwszy we Lwowie, ojciec mój przypomniał się pokornie p. Solskiemu, któremu król prośbę jego poruczył, a ten go znowu odesłał do innego, a ten inny do drugiego, a ten drugi do trzeciego, i tak go posyłali od Annasza do Kaifasza, aż nareście podpisek kanclerski zapisał sobie, o co rzecz chodzi, i rzekł ojcu: — Jedź ty, człeku poczciwy, do domu; przyjdzie tobie dekret królewski na grunt; wyprawi się pisanie do zamku w Samborze. Rad nierad, ojciec na tej obietnicy poprzestać musiał, bo gdzież to ubogiemu chłopu niebodze napychać się takim panom, przez drabanty, pokojowce, pajuki, łokciami się przeszturchiwać, a to jeszcze i w bardzo niesposobnym czasie, kiedy wszyscy mieli nabite głowy wojennymi sprawami, bo właśnie królewicz naonczas, Władysław, a dziś miłościwy nasz monarcha, wojował Turków, i kto żyw był we Lwowie, tylko o tej wojnie mówił i o nią się frasował. A też i niebezpieczno bawić się było we Lwowie — raczej uciekaj, człecze, bo ci do Chocimia z armaty każą. Ale przecie ojciec mój wrócił wesół i dobrej myśli do domu, moc ciekawości matce i mnie opowiadał o królu, chwalił się przed sąsiady i przed podstarościm, i przed wujem kantorem, że go Król Jegomość jakoby furmanem swoim mianował, a nawet sobie spamiętał słowa łacińskie auriga regius, co właśnie tyle znaczy po polsku, co «woźnica królewski». Jam wtedy miał lat 13, a brat matki mojej, sługa kościelny albo jak go zwano kantor, wuj Walenty, nauczył mnie po trosze czytać i pisać. Tedy ja, kędy trzeba i nie trzeba, na drzwiach, na skrzyniach, na stole, wypisywałem to kredą, to węglem grube i krzywe litery, układając owe łacińskie słowa: AURIGA REGIUS — a tak mi się zdało, jakoby to tyle znaczyło, co hetman nad furmany. Ale tym dobrym myślom wrychle miał być koniec markotny, bo miesiąc mijał za miesiącem, a ona konfirmacja królewska na ojcowskie wolnictwo, co miała przyjść na zamek, jak nie nadchodziła, tak nie nadchodziła. Podstarości, kiedy ojciec wrócił taki bezpieczny obiecaniem królewskim, schował był trochę rogi, ale teraz następować zaczął na ojca coraz to ciaśniej, a miał za wspólnika Węgrzyna pewnego, hajduka i wielkiego niegdy ulubieńca pana wojewody Mniszcha. Ten Węgrzyn, Kajdasz nazwiskiem, jeszcze pacholęciem wzięty był na dwór pański, a teraz w Podborzu przy podstarościm jakoby na łaskawym chlebie siedział i on to niby miał dane sobie od starego pana sołtystwo nasze. Tedy obaj przypiekali ojcu. turbując go groźbami: «albo się po dobremu wynoś, albo cię wytrzęsiemy z tego wolnictwa, bo my już wygrali sprawę na zamku»; a było to kłamstwo niecnotliwe, bo dekretu nie mieli, a nawet sami w sobie nie bardzo byli bezpieczni, czy wżdy naprawdę owa królewska konfirmacja nie przyjdzie. Owoż tak stały rzeczy, że obie strony się bały — ojciec: nuż go skrzywdzą? — podstarości i Kajdasz: nuż konfirmacja będzie? Kiedy się jeden i drugi boi, łacno się godzić. — Zapłacisz ty nam 200 złotych, a już cię zaniechać obiecujemy dla miłości ludzkiej — mówił Bałczyński. — Nie macie wy miłości ludzkiej ani boskiej — mówił ojciec — żeście się tak sromotnie na zniszczenie moje nasadzili. Za grzechy moje dam 100 złotych, ale już mnie raz zaniechajcie i na wieczność kwitujcie, i niech was Bóg sądzi za mnie biednego pachołka! — Dawajże zaraz, choćby i sto; z miłosierdzia tylko czynimy. Ojciec grosza tyle nie miał, tedy po długich namowach tak stanęło, że ojciec się na tych sto złotych do przyszłego św. Michała zapisał, a za poczekanie dać musiał lichwy tego dukata, który od Króla Jegomości w Janowie dostał. Kiedym ja, małe chłopię, patrzył na to, jako w oczach płaczącej matki ów dukat królewski zapadł jakoby w głęboką studnię w skórzany mieszek Bałczyńskiego, tak mi się serce skrajało i tak krzywda ona mojego ojca padła mi cała ciężka i paląca na duszę, jako kiedybym w piersiach miał żywy ogień, że dnia tego i godziny całego żywota mego nie zapomnę, i choć potem jeszcze okrutniejsze dopuszczenia Boże spadły na naszą chatę i na nasze głowy, tej najpierwszej żałości mojej nie przytłumiły, tak jako dzwon, kiedy raz pęknie, już nie jęczy, choć weń jeszcze z większą mocą uderzysz, aniżeli wtedy, kiedy się spadał. Miał ojciec mój tej zimy słabo zarobku, a jakoś blisko wiosny roku Pańskiego 1622 wyjechał do Lwowa z solą, choć już nierad sól woził, owszem całe już był prasolstwo zarzucił, jako się to rzekło, ale musiał jechać raz dla zarobku, wziąwszy sobie na głowę taki dług ciężki do św. Michała, a także i dla widzenia się z kupcy ormiańskimi, czy go gdzie z towarem w zyskowniejszą jaką drogę nie poszlą. Wróciwszy, mówi do matki jakoś nieśmiało, jakby bał się ją utrapić: — Nie będzie tego roku wielkich frachtów ani do Krakowa, ani do Węgier, ani do Wołoszy, a co w tę stronę iść ma, na to się już inni furmani ujednali. Dla mnie to nic z tego nie zostało i musiałbym chyba wozić Żydom samborskim wosk i skórę a spław do Sanu. Ale pan Krzysztof Serebkowicz wyprawia za pięć niedziel ze Lwowa karawanę... — Do Turek? O ja nieszczęśliwa? — zawołała moja matka, nie dając ojcu dokończyć. — A jużciż że do Turek — rzecze ojciec — bo p. Krzysztof tylko z tureckimi kupcy ma swoje handle. Ale nie tak głęboko do samych Turek, bo nie aż na sam Konstantynopol, jeno do Jędrna i Warny, nad morze, bo tam okręty z towarem p. Krzysztofa przybić mają. Ujednałem się tedy z p. Krzysztofem, a jak na mój rachunek, to aby z pomocą Bożą, tam i nazad po 100 talarów zarobię. Dużo było płaczu i lamentu w domu dla tej wyprawy ojcowskiej w dzikie i niebezpieczne kraje, aż nad Czarne Morze, które, jako mi się naonczas w głowie mojej zdało, musiało być takie czarne, jak sadza, a całe pełne straszliwych bestyj i smoków, tako samo czarnych, jako i one głębiny bezustannie nocujące, w których ani Boże słoneczko, ani księżyc, ani gwiazdy przezierać się nie mogły; nie tak, jak w naszym Dniestrze, na którego dnie modre niebo się kładło jakby w źwierciadle, a chmury płynęły pod wodą jak ryby. Płakała matka, że ojciec się puszcza co wiedzieć na jakie przygody; płakał ja, ale nie za to, że jedzie, jeno iż mnie z sobą wziąć nie chce, a tak w niemałej żałości czas ubiegał. Tymczasem ojciec milczący gotował się do jazdy, a ja, wtedy już otrok dość rosły, pomagałem, jak umiałem. Tedy zaczęliśmy koniom dawać owsa na dwie niedziele przed wyjazdem, bo dotąd sieczkę tylko i siano gryzły i bardzo były posłabły i pochudły — a było ich już tylko trzy, same brożkowe, duże, jeden wrony, którego ojciec zwał Dżumbas, bo go od handlarza Turka kupił, a takich handlarzy dżumbasami nazywają, drugi cisawy, Kłuś, trzeci podżary, bo ani całogniady, ani całowrony, i ten był najpiękniejszy, a zwał się Sudany; pochodził z bardzo zacnej stadniny pańskiej, ale był bardzo stary i na jedno oko ślepy. Potem zaczął ojciec wóz opatrywać i oprawiać, wszystko z osobna i z wielkim baczeniem od największej do najmniejszej rzeczy, od kół, osi, obręczy, do najmarniejszego gwoździa i śrubki, a była to pałuba okrutnie duża, cała setnie kowana, z ogromnym koszem łubianym i przykoszkami, z poklatem na obręczach, który wyglądał jak duża buda, że w niej chyba i mieszkać by można jakby w izbie, a pokryty był grubym a gęstym cwelichem wrocławskim, że i człek i towar bezpieczny był od deszczów, jak pod dobrym dachem: A tyle było na tym wozie żelaza, tyle łańcuchów, że, bywało, jak po twardej drodze ojciec puści konie rysią, to taki brzęk, taki łoskot, taki tętent i dzwonienie, a przy tym tak huczy, jakoby w kotły bito, co zawsze było z podziwieniem ludzi, jako że w tych stronach ruskich, a osobliwie pod górami, mają chłopy wózki mizerne, że w nich i jednego ćwieczka żelaznego nie masz na pokazanie, a wszystko to piszcze i skrzypie, i trzeszczy, że kiedy z gór długim żurawiem z klepkami ku spławom jadą, to na milę słyszysz tę muzykę. Dużo by pisać, jak opatrznie ojciec na tę daleką drogę się wybierał, jak osobno zładował woreczek owsa święconego w dzień św. Szczepana Męczennika, aby go po drodze do karmy dosypywać dla odżegnania złego od koni; jak dobierał ziela na różne choroby końskie: lulkę, lipkę, wilżynę, kopytnik itd.; jak robił zapas smarowidła na rzemienie: z wódki, sadła i sadzy gdańskiej; jak w osobny skórzany mieszek wkładał naczynie przygodnie: młot, obcęgi, dłuto, szydła, kopę całą ufnali; jak czyścił topór, samopał i szeroką szablę multankę, bo bez tego ani ruszaj się z domu, skoro cię droga prowadzi w takie dalekie a dzikie krainy. Tymczasem matka ładowała odzież i bieliznę, a i o strawie na drogę pamiętała: chleba, jagieł, słoniny, gomółek, choćby tyle, aby nie od razu z gotowego grosza żyć, ale na swoim jaki tydzień i drugi poprzestać. Dał ojciec na mszę księdzu plebanowi, wysłuchaliśmy jej w wielkim nabożeństwie; ojciec się wyspowiadał i Przenajśw. Sakrament przyjął, pożegnał się z wujem kantorem i znajomymi we wsi; w skruszeniu serca po Sakramencie nie zapomniał nawet o podstarościm i hajduku Kajdaszu, choć za ich to sprawą musiał się hazardować i tam jechać, gdzie się już jeździć zarzekał, bo się tym pogańskim szlakiem człek wyprawia jak na wojnę, niepewny jutra i życia. Nazajutrz rano jeszcze słońca nie było na niebie, a już pałuba zaprzężona stała gotowa, konie parskały żwawo, jakby na dobrą wróżbę, i grzebały ziemię kopytami, tak im przybyło ochoty i gorąca po dwuniedzielnym obroku. Ojciec przeżegnał znakiem krzyża św. matkę i mnie, a matka jego, obłapił i ucałował nas oboje, zrobił biczem znak krzyża świętego przed końmi, siadł na kozioł, trzasnął z bicza... „Aju! Hyj!” Zaturkotał wóz po suchej drodze, a mnie i matce się zdało, że te jego kowane koła po sercu nam przejechały. Oko proroka 01